


Change My World

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Stars, dreams of bigger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: A small poem about the comfort of the stars, and of wanting more.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Takeout Tacos





	Change My World

**Author's Note:**

> I did another live-write in a discord server; this time I thought I'd try poetry. It was fun! I asked for a few words (inept, wanderlust, existentialism) which I ~~mostly~~ used (just changed the form of one 😉). I quite like the end result!
> 
> Love, Lira 🏹

It’s a kind of  
w a n d e r l u s t –  
dreaming of the stars.  
Hoping for more,  
for space, for  
 _something_.

But there’s  
nothing  
to be found in the sky,  
only pinpricks of light–  
nothing  
to be reached  
with arms only long enough  
to pick flowers in the grass.

Green isn’t as comforting  
as the blackness  
of space.

The ground is  
harsh,  
hard,  
cold.  
The sky opens above,  
soft and deep,  
the emptiness welcoming  
when home  
is nothing but an existencial  
crisis. Why can’t something  
happen, why can’t the stars  
move closer to earth?

Means of travel are inept  
at reaching  
anything  
worthwhile.


End file.
